Wangan Midnight
Wangan Midnight (Maximum Tune 5) is a racing arcade series by namco. There is a story mode and a time trial mode, along with multiplayer (If supported) Story Mode is where the original characters from the comic appear as your rivals in the story. Your mission in story mode is to race against these characters and defeat them. In addition, one of the features of this game is "Tuning (Step-Up)." Being able to tune your car (step-up) is a feature of Story Mode. ・In Story Mode, you first choose your rival's level, then select an opponent out of the rivals that are of the selected level. You can freely change the levels and rivals within the time limit. ・You win if you cross the finish line before your rivals (characters from the original comic book), and you lose if your rivals cross it before you. The game ends if the remaining time reaches zero. ・You have to race one-on-one or in a group of three or more depending on the story. Story Mode proceeds as follows: Episodes 1 - 10:　The Return of Devil the Z This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 1 to 3. This the story of how "Akio," "Reina," "Black Bird" and "Ishida" got to know each other and the origin story of Devil Z. Episodes 11 - 15:　Perfect GT-R This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 3 to 5. You'll experience an ultra high-speed Wangan line battle with Hiramoto and Harada. Episodes 16 - 20:　The Akasaka Straight This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 5 to 8. This part of the story focuses on a battle with the ex-metropolitan highway runner, "Masaki." Can you reach 300 km/h on the tricky C1 inbound course? Episodes 21 - 30:　Monster Machine This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 8 to 13. Enjoy the wild driving and wild stories of the tuners who are crazy about "Keiichiro Aizawa's" Supra. Episodes 31 - 40:　R200 Club This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 13 to 16. Race against members of the "R200 Club" and witness admire "Kuroki's" passion for the 33R Episodes 41 - 50:　Hanshin Circular Line This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 16 to 20. Take part in a race against Eiji Kamiya, a racer from Osaka who drives a Lancer Evolution. Don't miss this race on the Hanshin Expressway Circuit. Episodes 51 - 60:　The legendary FC This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 20 to 24. Join a race with "Kijima," who will show you his obsession with the FC3S type RX-7, a "classic" car. You can also "tune" your car in story mode. A little desc: Acquire Tuning Points by winning against the original comic characters in the Story Mode. Perform Tuning when you've filled up your point bar. ・Tuning can only done in story mode. ・There are two types of tuning: 1: Power, which increases the car's maximum speed and its ability to accelerate. 2: Handling, which increases the car's ability to turn corners. You can create your own unique car with its unique performance style. ・Clear the 20th episode of the Story Mode to reach 600 HP, and clear the 50th episode to reach 800 HP. To reach the maximum HP of 830, clear the 60th episode, ・Tuning performed after the 21st episode will allow you to alter the tune bar that is acquired after that episode before the race in each game mode. Players will be able to test out the car's performance and will be able to test out their setting. There are also predecessors to the game. Maximum tune 1, 2, 3, and 4. Category:Arcade games